Sometimes the heart overtakes the brain
by shadowchick28
Summary: Sometimes the heart overtakes the brain, for Will Halstead. Although Bad wouldn't even start to cover what Will had gotten himself into.
1. Start or end

Start or end?

"I know that you aren't very happy with me, but I have no choice. It's best for both of us us." Will said to Enzo as he was watching him pulling pallets from the back of large ttruck they had just gotten more medical supplies.

"No choice! You always have a choice!" Enzo roared as he dropped the pallet and grabbed Will by the arm and pulled him into a darkened, room.

"Enzo, what the hell man?" Will asked him.

"Just because you are doctor, you think you are high and mighty well sorry to break it to you, You can't just leave, I own your red-headed ass!" snapped as he through Will into a wall and went into the other room. To continue the daunting task, left before him.

"Shit! Will said rubbing the back of head, luckily it wasn't bleeding, but that didn't mean that if wasn't throbbing from the impact. Will stumbled up the dark staircase, slammed the thick metal door closed, in frustration.

"Jay, man, I'm..." Will started to say put realized that his cellphone was snatched from his hand. Will flipped around or took look at a white male, with a lot of tattoos.

* * *

"Do you work for Enzo?" Will asked knowing that Jay was on the other line, back at the Intelligence Unit.

"Who?" The male asked him, looking right at Will

"Lorano?" Will asked the male standing before him.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Will smirked as the offender looked down at Will's cellphone.

"Son of A bitch!" The offender snapped, throwing Will's phone to ground, after taking out the memory card and the GPS feature off.

"Nice try." The offender laughed at you pushing Will backwards into a deep Chicago snow bank. Will feeling the windchill, Will started to think about Jay, he couldn't lose Jay and Jay couldn't lose him." He knew that Jay, and the whole Intelligence, would out looking for these creeps." is all Will was thinking, before his thoughts made him come back to reality.

* * *

"Come on, Will, just talk a little longer." Jay pleaded from his desk, quickly trying to ping Will's phone.

"Damn it!" Jay yelled in frustration.

"It's okay, Jay we'll find them." Hailey said putting her hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Really Hailey? Will could..." Voight quickly stepped in between the bickering Detectives.

"Alright I want everything about this "Enzo" guy, from where he lives to what he ate for is Damn breakfast!" Voight roared as he walked into his office and shut the door behind him and sulked down i his office chair.

"I've got something!" Upton shouted from her desk, the rest of the team standing around her desk.

"That quickly?" Ruzek asked her, looking light a deer in the headlights

"His name popped up in several data bases, priors, for assault, and illigal drug activities." Vanessa read out loud over Hailey's shoulder.

"Drugs? Let me see that!" Jay said literally knocking Hailey out of her chair.

"What the hell, Jay!" Ruzek snapped helping Hailey up off the carpeted floor of the Intelligence office.

"I know that Will had mentioned something about a safe-injection site, he wanted to have built at Chicago Med. but his demands were unanswered..."

"Do you think he would have..." Vanessa started to say, but was interrupted by Jay.

"Are you implying that my brother, a E.R. doctor, who puts everyone and thing above himself is a drug-addict!" Jay roared, flung himself out of the chair and ran over to the printer, snatched a pile of papers. He through on his leather jacket, and ran down the stairs two at a time, and plowed through officers, and Sargent Platt's desk.

"Halstead!" She yelled, but he was already out of sight.

* * *

"Walk." He told Will, as he yanked him off the cold, icy, ground.

"Wait, you obviously know who I am, tell me who you are." Will said taking one small step forward.

"Fuse now don't force me to use aggression." Fuse said pulling a gun out of the waistband of his baggy, jeans, that he had concealed under his black hoodie

"Hey, hey Fuse, is that anyway to treat our guest?" Enzo laughed from the door frame.

I see that you are trying to get out Will ,but I can't let any word of this getting out." Enzo said stepping away from the door frame, letting Fuse force will inside by pushing the barrel of his gun into Wills's back.

"No one will ever know please I need to get my job." Will said scanning his surrounds like Jay had taught him. he also knew sever martial arts maneuvers, but decide that Jay would kill him, if he messed up any of the moves. He would never hear the end of it, and probably would be "forced" By Jay to learn self-defense moves until he passed out.

"What do you want? I really need to get to work." will said rubbing his hand across his face, wincing from the pain.

"Are we set?" Enzo asked towards the back of the Safe Injection clinic.

"Put these on!" Enzo snapped as he slid thick, plastic, police quality zip ties around Will's wrists knowing obeying Enzo was only still keeping him him conscience If he didn't people's lives would become in jeopardy, too many.


	2. Your're In there are no outs

You're In, there's no outs

"come on!" Fuse snapped, pushing Will into a dark room at the end of a hallway. Will knew exactly where he was, and wanted to fight, but decided to save his energy, so that he could fight when he needed to. Fuse through Will down onto the cold, concrete floor. Will let out a small whimper as he hit the concrete.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. Enzo..."

"Stop lying! You're not going to get to just walk away unscathed!" Enzo said, slapping Will across the face! This only pissed Will off, and struggled to get to his feet.

"What are you going to do about it?" Enzo taunted Will. He finally decided to try a side- Russian leg sweep and prayed to god that it actually worked. To Will's surprise it knocked Enzo off his feet, but before Will could do anything, Fuse seized Will, and called a couple more of Enzo's men to come help him.

"Dumb move!" Enzo roared as he started throwing hard blows at Will's torso.

"I'm ...S..o.r..r.y" Will puffed in between blows.

"You will be, as he pulled out a pocket knife and held it to Will's neck, and signaled for everyone to stay quiet.

"Chicago P.D.!" Jay yelled as he kicked in the door and was headed down the hall, gun drawn. Jay was scanning his surroundings, and thought the coast was clear, but heard the click of the safety switch being turned off on a gun.

"Put it down Detective." One of the males said walking towards Jay.

"Alright, alright, I don't want any trouble." Jay said laying his gun down on the floor and held his hands up in the air in surrender , one of the males quickly seized Jay, before he could do anything stupid. Jay looked over to where he had left his gun.

"Don't even think about it!" the male snapped forcing him into the same room that Will was being held in.

"Jay!" Will said a hint of relief in his tone.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Jay asked him, as they checked his clothes for weapons, Luckily for Jay, they missed a secret compartment in his combat-type, boots, where he kept his pocket knife hidden in.

"Come on guys, let's give the brothers some privacy." Enzo laughed, following Fuse and the others out of the room and slamming the door behind them.

"Jay, please tell me you called for back-up." Will said falling to his knees in pain.

"Of course I did, bro, I mean, I meant to." Jay said weakly, pulling out his knife from his pocket and cut Will loose.

"Thanks." Will said rubbing his wrists.

"You never answered me." Jay said looking straight at Will.

"You didn't call for back-up so I guess we are even." Will said with a smirk.

"We are far from even! I'm a Detective, if you are involved in this this, I have to arrest you." Jay said glaring at Will.

"I'm not...well anymore." Will said the smile disappearing from his face.

"Damn it! Will! What were you thinking!" Jay said obviously furious with his brother.

"I..."

"Turn around." Jay told him.

"Really Jay?" Will said trying to get as far away from his brother as he could, but the room was smaller than he would've liked.

"Don't make me use force!" Jay said madly.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but Will isn't going to jail, until we put him through hell first!" Enzo said bursting into the room.

"Put the handcuffs away, you won't need them." Enzo told Jay. He started to, but started fighting the other males!

"Run, Will!" Jay snapped throwing hard blows to the other males!

"What about you?" Will asked, starting to panic.

"Just go! Call Vo.. ." Jay said as he was hit with a hard blow. Will ran out of the room, and hid behind a pile of wooden palets. He knew he had to get Jay help, but he had no way of contacting anyone, especially Voight. Will started to move swiftly, and hide behind anything he could. He saw a cellphone laying on a metal table. He crept over and carefully picked it up.

"There he is!" One of the males yelled towards the back room.

"Damn it!" Will said frustrated that the lock screen was on the smart phone. He could see the males closing in on him, he pressed. "Emergency Call" on the phone.

* * *

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?" A familualr voice said into their headset.

"I need you to call Voigh..." Was all Will could say before he got tackled to the ground.

"Hello? Hello? Will?" Kim Burgess asked as the line went dead.

* * *

"Voight." Hank said into his Cellphone.

"Sargent, I just recieved a 9-1-1 call from Will Halstead. I tried to track the call, but the line went dead, I could hear male voices in the background..."

"Wait, Kim, what did he say?" Voight asked her now curious.

"He said call Voight." Kim Said, quickly.


	3. Wait and See

Wait and See

* * *

"I'll send Upton and Ruzek over, thanks, Kim." Voight said, after ended the call.

"What's up, Sarge?" Hailey asked him.

"Kim will fill you in. Arwater, Rohas, you're with me." Voight said, as they grabbed their jackets and sidearms, and headed down the stairs to the employee parking lot.

"What do you think this is about?" Ruzek asked Hailey as they got into his silver, car. she walked over to the driver's door, reaching for the handle.

"It's my car." Ruzek said holding up his car key.

"Sorry, habit." Hailey said as she walked over and opened the passenger door, slid into the seat, and shut the door. Adam followed in suit, he slid his key into the ignition and fired up the engine, then sped out of the employee parking lot.

* * *

"Hailey! Adam!" Kim exclaimed as they entered the 9-1-1 call center.

"So what's up?" Adam asked Kim.

"This." She said replaying the call, taking off her headset.

"Could you track it?" Hailey asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately, No, but the phone is still on." Kim said cheerfully.

"Voight," Hank said into his cellphone.

"Kim has a lock on the phone." Hailey said.

"Good. Send me the coordinates, we'll meet you there." Voight said ending the call.

"Thanks" Hailey said giving Kim a hug.

"Be safe, guys." Kim said, sitting back down and putting her headset back on.

* * *

"156 Latta drive?" Vanessa told Voight after they were all in his esclade and headed out of the employee lot and the tires screeched as he pulled onto the road.

"Next left!" Hailey yelled at Ruzek.

"Kim?" Kevin asked.

"The phone is moving! This could be a trap!" Kim exclaimed.

"Thanks." Atwater said ending the phone call.

"Kim said the phone is moving, she can't get a direct trace." Kevin told Voight.

"Everyone pull back!" Voight snapped into his police radio as he skidded to a stop on the side of a steep hill.

"What did you say?" Ruzek asked him, for confirmation.

"Stand down!" Voight snapped again.

"Got it Sarge." Hailey said in response to Voight's orders. All of the Detectives headed back to the precinct to dig deeper into Enzo's illegal activities.

* * *

"Get in here!" One of the males snapped as he forced Will back into the room. He looked over at Jay, who was beaten almost unconscious.

"Just leave him alone!" Will snapped, trying to fight back, and help his brother.

"Cut off his shirt!" Enzo said as he handed Fuse a pocket knife, he quickly shredded Jay's black leather jacket, and gray t-shirt.

"oohh, are you feeling left out?" Enzo laughed at Will.

"Take off your shirt!" Enzo ordered Will.

"I can't exactly do that, if I'm being restrained, Dumb Ass!" Will said receiving a punch to the other males just let his body to the ground. The force caused him to wack his head off of the concrete floor, knocking him unconscious. Minutes later, both brothers were sprawled out on the concrete floor of the small room. When Jay roused, he was in a different room, in a part of the clinic that was still under construction.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." Enzo laughed at Jay.

"Where's Will?" He asked trying to piece his thoughts back together through his pounding headache.

"I wouldn't worry about your brother." Enzo, said with a smirk. Jay could tell that Enzo was hiding something from him.

"I'm not." Jay snapped.

"Is that so? You just tried to arrest him..."

"Exactly "arrest" him, not kill him." Jay said , madly.

"Who said anything about "killing" him!?" Enzo laughed. Jay was about to ask his something when he heard commoation in the room from down the hall.


	4. This can't be happening!

This can't be happening!

"I don't want any trouble, I just want out!" Will yelled in pain.

"That was never the deal!" Fuse laughed as he made sure that Will's wrists were secure, as they chained him to the wall.

"We never had a deal!" Will said started to struggle.

* * *

This all started with you! Now that is how this is going to end." Enzo laughed pulling out one of the medical kits they had been using at their "illegal clinic".

"No, no, Enzo, I don't do drugs!" Will said as he struggled to get his bare arms, free of their tight bonds that were making him unable to get a old dentist-type chair, there was even a bright light above him.

"Damn it! they've planned this all out." Will thought to himself. Enzo was watching Will, seeing that he was deep in thought.

"Huh. You don't do drugs, but you are more than willing to administer them to addicts, interesting. I thought that you actually cared about our cause! This is real, you can't escape, that stunt you pulled earlier..."

"Stunt? What are you talking about Will asked him, obviously playing stupid.

"Are we playing stupid over there? All "Halstead's are the same." He laughed as Will started to struggle harder, but it was useless, all he was doing was rubbing his wrists raw.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" Enzo said pulling over a metal tray. Will watched in horror, Enzo was getting great enjoyment from watching Will, knowing that what was going to happen would make everything he ever did, worth what would be coming to him.

"Maybe we should ask Jay if he does drugs?" Enzo laughed pulling Jay into the room, by bound wrists.

"No, Enzo don't!" Will yelled, watching as they strapped Jays bare arms down to the chair arms, identical to the one Will was strapped into. Jay wanted to struggle, but decided not to waste his energy.

"So, do you do drugs?" Enzo asked Jay as Fuse tied a tourniquet around Jay's upper arm.

"What kind of question is that?" Jay said sarcastically.

"Trying to upset me, are we?" Enzo asked looking straight at Jay.

"Is it working?" Jay asked, trying to get thier attention off of Will.

"not one bit." Enzo said looking back over at Will.

"Don't try anything stupid!" Enzo warned Jay, as he tied a tourniquet around Will's upper arm.

"Screech." went the sound of Fuse pulling over a metal tray next to Jay.

* * *

_**Soooo. All the reviews I keep getting are wanting Will Whump, which is fine, but I need some ideas! Thanks!**_


End file.
